


The Sun

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Sweet Dreams [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Avalon DraculPost "school hard" season 2, spike shows up in sunnydale and someone's tampering with Buffy and Spike's dreams...only in dreams can they be lovers.





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: They aren’t mine. 
> 
> Summery: post 'school hard' season 2, spike shows up in sunnydale and someone's tampering with Buffy and Spike's dreams...only in dreams can they be lovers. 
> 
> Rating: R

“You will learn to love again." The old woman said, her eyes closed and concentrated. “Through your cold your heart will warm in her arms and in her eyes."   
  
“Are you mad, woman?" the man exclaimed, his dark hair hanging in his face and blood across the front of his white, colonial style shirt. In the corner a hunched girl sat, she looked about nineteen with long, dark hair and big, dark eyes. She sobbed quietly, rocking backwards and forwards in fear and looking at the body of a middle-aged man in the center of the wooden floor, a pool of blood spreading towards her.   
  
The old gypsy opened her eyes and looked into the dark eyes of the murderer. “She will come to you at night and she will make you see what you have done. You will feel remorse for all the terrible deeds you have committed and wish only to be pure once more." She continued, her voice foreboding.   
  
“I feel nothing." The man growled, narrowing his wicked eyes.   
  
“You feel. You are not like your kind—different." Her eyes widened as she studied him. “Your heart is full of fear and your head with love but soon it shall reverse!" she exclaimed.   
  
The man jumped up in rage and knocked the table over, it crashed to the floor and the candle set the wooden floor on fire. “It’s not true!" He yelled, grabbing the woman and throwing her like a rag doll against the wall. The girl in the corner screamed and attempted to back herself into oblivion. “You’re lying!"   
  
“You’re different! There is anger and death within you and you are too weak to fight it! But she will come and she will make you face it! She will be your sun! You will love!" she accused, pointing a knarled finger at her. Somewhere behind the two a shriek sounded as the first fingers of flame set the girl’s dress on fire. “SHE WILL COME!"   
  
“NO!" Spike grabbed the gypsy and threw her across the room harder, she crashed to the floor in a heap of bones, her eyes open in dark knowledge and death.   
  
Buffy woke up with a start, breathing heavily, her hair sticking to her neck and her eyes wide. “My god…" she whispered, realizing that she’d just seen a scene from Spike’s past. The spell was changing, she was no longer just getting him in her dreams, she was getting his memories.   
  
Getting dressed quickly she opened her window quietly and let herself out into the morning. It was Saturday and she was grounded but she knew that Giles had to hear this. She would deal with her mom later.   
  
She jogged quickly across the town until she got to Giles’ house, she knocked hurriedly and waited for a while before Giles opened the door, dressed in a frumpy, plaid bathrobe, his hair on end. He blinked tiredly at the Slayer and the bright light behind her. “Buffy? This is my day off, what’s wrong?" he asked, his voice still full of sleep.   
  
Buffy pushed past him and stalked into the living room. “It’s different now, Giles." Buffy proclaimed. I had a dream last night and…"   
  
“Giles?" Jenny’s voice broke through Buffy’s words like a bulldozer. Buffy stopped immediately and looked up to see a half-dressed Jenny Calendar walking out of her Watcher’s bedroom. “Come back to bed…" she trailed off when she saw Buffy and her wide, horrified eyes. “Buffy!" she exclaimed.   
  
Buffy looked at Giles who had his glasses off and his nose between his thumb and forefinger, fighting off a migraine. “First off, ewww? And second, couldn’t you kindly keep your sex life to yourselves?" Buffy exclaimed after a very long, very uncomfortable silence.   
  
“Buffy, you have just invaded my home without my consent, explain to me exactly how I’ve flaunted my—personal life in front of your young, impressionable mind?" Giles said, his voice dry as he walked over to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of brandy.   
  
“Look, whatever, no big, but anyway, I had a dream last night and instead of the usual drone it was his memories." Giles stopped mid-drink to look at Buffy in surprise.   
  
“You dreamt his memories?" Jenny asked, looking at Buffy in surprise.   
  
“Yea, something about some gypsy woman telling him that he was scared and soft." Buffy shrugged. “Then there was the whole him throwing her across the room and lighting her shack on fire but we won’t go there." Buffy rolled her eyes.   
  
“Well that changes things considerably." Giles said, setting down his glass. “I’m beginning to think that Angel was correct in that Spike is not sending these dreams to you." he sighed and crossed the room to where Buffy stood. “I do not see how sharing this memory with you would benefit him."   
  
“Yea, wiggy, huh?" Buffy asked.   
  
“I agree." Jenny said softly. “When he came to me the other night he was really afraid, I don’t think he’s doing this."   
  
“Then who?" Buffy asked.   
  
“I’m not sure." Giles admitted.   
  
“Okay, so we cross bleach-boy off the dream list, whose next?" Xander asked, looking around the library table at the other four people. “Some new voodoo daddy fresh from Jamaica? Because I always say that it’s best to investigate the roots of the thing and I’m all for a vacation." He smiled.   
  
“I could so deal with a week of laying on a particularly sunny beach a hundred miles away from Spike and whoever is doing this to us." Buffy sighed. Jenny looked at Buffy strangely but Buffy didn’t notice.   
  
“Buffy, your not becoming emotionally attached to him are you?" Jenny asked sternly.   
  
“Twisted much?" Buffy asked, her eyes disgusted. “The only thing I’d like to become attached to is his neck while I’m in the process of breaking it!" Buffy exclaimed, her stomach tying itself up.   
  
“Hey, I’ve got something." Willow called from her seat behind Giles’ computer. Giles crossed to stand behind Willow and Jenny followed, a coffee mug in her hand and Buffy’s scrutinizing eyes on her back. “There’s this daemon guy who messes with people’s minds and switches them. He gets into peoples heads and then twists around their…oh." Willow stopped and looked at Buffy with guilty eyes.   
  
“What? Gets into their heads and twists what?" Buffy asked.   
  
“Well, it says that he can’t exactly make anyone feel anything, he can just project images back and forth between two people. He can do it if their awake or asleep but he couldn’t make you feel what you feel unless you’re actually…feeling it." Willow said, a little confused by her own explanation.   
  
“Huh?" Buffy asked blankly.   
  
“You say that in these dreams you are—drawn to Spike, correct?" Giles asked, looking at Buffy sternly.   
  
“Yea." Buffy handed him grudgingly.   
  
“And there’s no chance that you are actually just…attracted to him?" Giles asked delicately.   
  
“Whoa! Time out!" Xander jumped up. “There’s no way Buffy’s wanting to get it on with mister Night of the Living Dead!" Xander exclaimed. “She doesn’t even know the guy!"   
  
“Yes, well, sometimes attraction does not require a background check." Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them, clearing his throat uncomfortably.   
  
“Whatever it is, he’s feeling it." Jenny said softly. “He’s completely in love with her. I could see it in her eyes."   
  
“Wait!" Buffy exclaimed, jumping up. “In the memory I saw in my dream the gypsy was saying that some woman was going to make him love again and that she was going to be his sun, and the night that he came to my house he called me his sun!" Buffy exclaimed. “That’s why he wanted me to see that memory!"   
  
“Buffy, I don’t think that he’s doing this…" Jenny said softly.   
  
“Then what? I’m just in love with the guy?" Buffy asked angrily, her voice desperate. “He’s a vampyre! I don’t just fall in love with a vampyre!" she exclaimed.   
  
“It’s not like it’s unheard of." Xander said softly.   
  
“Xander!" Willow exclaimed.   
  
“What? She went for deadboy, what’s to say she wouldn’t go for deadboy jr.?" Xander asked angrily.   
  
Buffy looked at him angrily, her eyes filling with tears and turned and bolted from the room. She ran down the dark hallways of the high school until she was sure that no one was following her and ducked into a chemistry classroom. She closed the door, locking it tightly and then pressed her back against it, sliding down and bowing her head, her shoulders shaking violently.   
  
“Poor sad, sad girl." Came a soft, singsong voice. Buffy looked up to see Drucilla standing in the dark corner of the room, far away from the sun and wrapped tightly in a black shawl. She didn’t look like she had in the club, she looked…sad. Buffy wondered for a moment how she had known she would come here but remembered immediately that Dru was some sort of a psychic. “Tell me, little slayer, why are you so sad?" she cocked her head. “You have everything."   
  
“Look, psycho-bitch, why don’t you just crawl back into the hole you came out of and leave the rest of us living people alone?" Buffy suggested coldly, wiping the tears harshly from her face and standing up, staring angrily at the vampyre.   
  
Dru clicked her tongue. “Tsk, tsk Slayer. Such naughty words." She cocked her head. “You glow…" she whispered, her eyes becoming dreamy.   
  
“O…k then, you’re crazy." Buffy laughed darkly.   
  
Without warning Dru launched herself at the Slayer and knocked her onto the tile floor, slashing her across the face with her long, sharp nails. “You will speak when you are spoken to! Bad dog!" she grabbed a handful of Buffy’s hair and slammed her head down onto the floor. Buffy heard a sick crunching sound and everything went bright but she struggled and remained conscience.   
  
Dru’s demeanor suddenly chanced and became that of a mother, she pulled Buffy’s limp and tingling body into her lap and she pet her hair, wiping the blood from the wounds across her cheek, licking her fingers. “Mummy’s sorry." She said softly. “Mummy’s so sorry that she has to kill you, you’re such a pretty thing, we could have so much fun but you’ve taken my Spikey away from me and for that you must pay." She said, brushing Buffy’s hair out of her face and exposing her neck. “You see, little one, Spikey’s very fragile, he’s not a doll to be played with. His heart is so strong that it becomes hard to suppress it. And you—you make it harder. He wakes in the night saying your name, still tasting your flesh and you consume him. Such a naughty, naughty Slayer, playing with Spikey like that."   
  
“I—I’m not doing this." Buffy whispered, finding it hard to talk, her head was pounding; she knew that Dru must have fractured her skull.   
  
“Mummy knows, mummy knows." Dru cooed. “Mummy knows all. She understands and she forgives." She kissed Buffy’s forehead, still stroking her hair. “But you have taken mummy’s knight from her, his heart no longer longs for mine, you’re slowly burning him and the burning is killing him."   
  
“Burning?" Buffy asked, she was woozy now and not much was making sense.   
  
“With your love. You love little Spikey, two star-crossed lovers in a black, black sky." She looked up at the ceiling, staying quiet for a minute. Buffy tried to get her arms to move, her legs to run but they wouldn’t listen. For the most terrifying minute of her life she thought that she was paralyzed. “Shhh." Dru said, looking back down at her. “Don’t fret, my love, your arms and legs are simply tired, let them rest, rest in me, my love, in me…"   
  
“How…?" Buffy managed, looking up at Dru desperately confused.   
  
“I can hear you." Dru whispered, her eyes wide and mad. “I can hear you crying, crying for him…can’t you hear them?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. “Can’t you hear them screaming…?" When she looked back down at Buffy her fangs and face had come forward, her eyes a glowing gold. “You must learn, little one, you must learn…" she leaned down, her fangs piercing Buffy’s neck.   
  
Buffy gasped, her eyes going wide. Sensations shot through her body like electricity; suddenly everything was alive, pulsing, breathing. She could hear everything, a sweet, copper taste filled her mouth and she didn’t realize that blood was dripping from her deep red lips.   
  
Then it was gone. She passed out, it went dark. She didn’t feel as her body fell from Dru’s arms as the vampyre was jerked and thrown across the room.   
  
Dru screeched, her hand falling into the sunlight. Her vampyre face straining painfully as she stared up into the crazed eyes of her lover. “Bad Spike! Bad Spike!" she shrieked.   
  
“You stay away from her!" Spike yelled, his voice almost incoherently raging. In the 120 years he’d been with the dark vampress he had never laid a hurting hand on her but when he followed her scent into the school from the basement and into the chemistry room and he saw her fangs in Buffy’s neck, Buffy’s eyes wide and blank and blood draining from her open mouth he couldn’t have acted any other way.   
  
“You’ve hurt me, Spikey." Dru pouted, her human face taking over as she pulled her wounded hand to her chest, crawling towards the door where the sunlight didn’t reach. “You’ve hurt your princess."   
  
“Dru…" Spike said, his face turning human again, hurt and confusion and anger in his eyes. “You can’t—hurt her." He was begging now. “Please."   
  
“No more Spikey." Dru whispered fearfully. “Spikey went away, all the wicked evil things are withering in the light and all that’s left is the sun…" she looked at Buffy before she fled from the room and disappeared down the hall.   
  
Spike watched her leave, not knowing what to do. Finally he made his mind stop working and he moved to Buffy, falling to his knees and pulling her limp body to him. He did the only thing that he could think to do, he leaned over and licked the wound. He knew that vampyre saliva had a healing affect on humans; it was used so that a vampyre could bite and keep a victim alive. He looked into her unconscious face and wiped the blood tenderly from her lips before he, hesitantly, leaned over and pressed his ear to her chest. He heard the steady heartbeat and his mind stopped spinning.   
  
Angel grabbed Spike’s collar, throwing him into the opposing wall. Spike looked up, surprised. “You stay away from her!" Angel screamed, much as Spike had to Drucilla. “If you hurt her I swear to god I’ll kill you!"   
  
Xander, Willow and Giles made it to the door moments later, they’d followed the sounds of screaming to the classroom, and Jenny was close behind.   
  
Spike opened his mouth to say something but Angel barreled at him, punching him in the face with full force, Spike felt his nose crush under the force of the blow, blood poured from it, thick and dark, dead blood. His lip split wide open in the second punch and the third crunched his cheekbone. “You bastard!" Angel yelled. “You sick bastard!"   
  
“No…" Spike managed from his jaw, which was swelling shut, blood pouring from his face.   
  
“No?" Angel yelled, his anger swelling like Spike’s jaw. “NO? You made her feel for you! And you come here to kill her? They were right! You’re doing this! She’s just another Slayer to you, isn’t she?" he threw Spike again against another wall, Spike’s head hit the wall hard and he slid down, blood smearing from the back of his head.   
  
Spike didn’t know what to do, he gave one last look at Buffy before he pushed past the Scoobys who did their best to restrain him (failing) and ran down to the basement the way Drucilla had.   
  
Angel pulled Buffy into his arms and ran, intent on carrying her to the hospital. It wasn’t until he saw the front doors and the sun streaming in when he realized he couldn’t. He stared at them for a minute; he felt reality hit him across the head. He was a vampyre, this woman was a Slayer. They couldn’t be.   
  
Giles took Buffy from him gently, looking gratefully at Angel before rushing out into the light, putting her into the car next to him and stepping down on the gas.   
  
Buffy lay quietly and unconsciously in the middle of the hospital bed. Her arms were at her sides and an IV stuck out of her left hand. Angel and Giles sat next to the bed, Giles had made the rest of the gang go to school that day, insisting that they couldn’t miss any more school then they already did. Xander had put up the most fight but Willow saw the worry in Giles’ face and quietly coaxed her best friend down.   
  
It was somewhere near noon, Giles had pulled down the blinds so that Angel could stay next to Buffy, he still didn’t approve of the vampyre’s feelings for his Slayer but he knew that the more he opposed it the more Buffy would insist that it was her own life.   
  
Buffy furrowed her brown moaning something in her sleep. “Spike?" she whispered suddenly, surprising the two men, Angel’s surprise was quickly covered up by an uncontrollable anger. He stood up walking towards the door. Giles cleared his throat and Angel turned around. Buffy was blinking, confused, her head still filled with the sedatives that the doctors had given her. “Giles?" she said, her voice scratchy and hoarse.   
  
“I’m here, Buffy." Giles said, taking her hand.   
  
“What happened?" Buffy asked, trying to remember, the images were a little fuzzy but she remembered a soft voice and an angry stream of curses.   
  
“Spike attacked you." Angel said bluntly, Buffy realize he was there and looked at him in surprise.   
  
“Spike?" Buffy repeated, furrowing her brow again. “No, that’s not right…" she trailed off and strained her brain to remember. Slowly the images came to her. “No, Dru attacked me, she was…biting me and Spike threw her off of me." She said, her voice quiet and child like. “He saved me."   
  
“Spike wouldn’t lay a hand on Dru." Angel insisted, not even wanting to consider that what Buffy was saying was true. His head already hurt from what was already happening.   
  
“She—she was saying that I was taking Spike away from her, she said that I had to die…then she bit me…" she shook her head a little and moaned in pain. Her head hurt, her whole body ached, it felt strained.   
  
“You’ve lost a lot of blood." Giles said comfortingly. “You should rest."   
  
“Did you hurt him?" Buffy looked at Angel worriedly.   
  
“Damn right I did." Angel growled. “He tried to kill you, Buffy. He was leaning over you and he had blood around his lips. Spike doesn’t care about anyone else except himself."   
  
“You’re wrong, Angel." Buffy murmured, the wet blanket being pulled back over her head, she could feel herself falling back to sleep. “He loves me…" and then she was asleep. Angel clenched his teeth and stalked out of the room.

The End


End file.
